The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free and now has already dominate the flat panel display field. The present liquid crystal displays are widely applied in the electronic products, such as High-definition digital TV, desktop computer, tablet computer, laptop, mobile phone and digital camera.
The liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The backlight module is applied to provide a light source for the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module generally comprises a light source and a light guide plate. The light emitted by the LED light source enters the light guide plate and the uniform utilization of the light is realized with the mesh points on a bottom of the light guide plate to provide the light source for the liquid crystal display panel. A certain amount of optical films are arranged on an upper surface of the light guide plate for shielding the mura or increasing the brightness. In the long-term research and development, the inventors of the present application have found that the light emitted by the light source in the existing design can greatly enhance the brightness of the display after the multiple optical films but the view angle is reduced and the color gamut is low, which affects the overall display.